


Fallen illustration by lascocks

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gen, Wingfic, angel!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commissioned piece of art made by the lovely and talented <a href="http://lascocks.tumblr.com">lascocks</a>. I can't remember now if I suggested this scene or if she picked it, but either way I think it's great. It's from Chapter 1 of Fallen. Warning for drug abuse - if you find that triggery, stop now. </p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen illustration by lascocks

  



End file.
